


My Other Half

by CharaUndertale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ??? Past me???, Enemies But Also Lovers, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Horse ice cream, M/M, Magic, Pastel Dan Howell, at least it's not spinach flavored, not being continued, read your horse ICE creamcsomewhere elSE, sort of established relationship, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaUndertale/pseuds/CharaUndertale
Summary: Known to the world as the 'Striker,' a superhero with an affinity for magic concerning water who fights against super villains, especially the infamous 'Howl,' Phil is given a very exciting life. Not only that, but also has the perfect fiancé, and leads a very fulfilling life. However, when it turns out that his fiancé is also the Howl, his enemy for years, what happens, then?





	My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story and it isn't even 3k. I am trash with commitment issues.

Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder. Why was it, that I couldn't kill my arch nemesis? My enemy, a villain, for god's sake, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him, slash his throat, impale him, anything, no matter how many chances I'm given. I wasn't a pacifist, or anything, but when given the time and place to be able to kill Howl, I refused.

Maybe that would be what would kill me, my indecisiveness, and my mercy towards someone who would kill me without a second thought. Honestly, I don't know what happened, just that I had them pinned down, when I suddenly looked away, wondering what I should do, when he escaped my hold, and stole the knife from me, holding me down. 

Why had I chosen a knife? We had combatting super powers, threatening to kill him with water would have worked better, much better, and now, I was pinned down, bracing myself.

My heartbeat sped out of my chest, as my breathing suddenly became more panicked, as I realized that struggling would get me no where. I was better than him at hand to hand combat, but he wasn't a stranger to it, either. Keeping me firmly in place, I noticed his grip on the knife loosen, my eyes widening, as he suddenly threw the knife at the floor, his eyes suddenly looking as if... tearing up?

Tears began to flow freely on his cheek, as he suddenly stared into the stars, and the full moon, keeping me stunned enough not to attack, although I could easily kill him, push him off the building, it was tall, and off guard, yet, I knew I wouldn't do it, just staying in place, as he suddenly grabbed me. Was he trying to kill me? That's when he hugged me, tears dropping on me, but I was unbothered.

"Wh-wha?" I mumbled, before suddenly being kissed, gently, my body tensing, and my word dying in my tongue.

"I-I'm so sorry. Please- please forgive me?" He muttered, pulling away, and suddenly looking into the distance. "Actually.. just forget me, instead. I-," Giving a forlorn smile, he suddenly dropped a ring to the floor, and took off his mask, revealing my fiancé, and upon inspection, the ring was the one I had given him. "Goodbye."

-•-•-

I sat on a bench, alone, staring at the tree's leaves slowly falling, and the clouds moving across the sky, when I stumbled across a boy who was struggling to find a seat. Suddenly, the children's screams and parents' tired expression didn't hold my attention, as I walked over to him, him making a nervous expression, when I grabbed his arm, or tried to, since, I actually had grabbed one of his pastel sweater's sleeves, being too long for him. He looked at me, his flower crown shifting on his head.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, "Would you like to sit with me? I noticed you not having a place to sit, and I was wondering if you'd like to.."

"Yes. Yes- thank you- I was a bit nervous to go next to someone- I- thank you."

Bringing him to the bench I was sitting at, he grabbed his phone, and scooted as away from me as humanely possible. I grabbed his arm, for real this time, dragging him closer to me. "You don't need to be uncomfortable,"

He looked at me, a ghost of a grin on his lip, as he sat a bit closer to me, a petal of a flower suddenly flying to him, him being startled by it, earning a small chuckle from me when he accidentally leaned towards me, before quickly gaining back his mind, and stopping. That's when I stopped looking at everything, and began to look at him, his chocolate brown eyes, his hair, sporting a soft curl, and his adorable smile, which reminded me of cotton candy.

This time, I accidentally leaned against him, before jumping back and apologizing to him, since he looked so uncomfortable when I did so. We sat there, together for the rest of the afternoon, slowly draining out the world, before the sun began to set. We didn't talk much, yet I felt as if we'd shared years together.

"I need to go.." He told me, standing up.

"Will you be back? Oh, and.. what's your name? I'm Phil!" I mumbled, hoping to see him again.

"Same time as today, and... Dan. " he told me, before walking away. Then, he turned to me. "Thank you- I mean, for sharing your seat."

"You're welcome, and- goodbye! See you!"

-•-•-

Weeks after our first meeting, we still hadn't done much other than sit, and give smalltalk. Awkward small talk, which is why I decided to offer you ice cream, I mean, who didn't like ice cream? We could go together, and I don't know, talk? I waited on the bench, earlier than usual, and when you finally appeared, I gave a grin.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream? I'll buy!" I asked, worrying if I sounded too eager, or something.

"S-sure." He told me, when I began to drag him to the ice cream parlor closest to the park, him, taking his flower crown off, as we ran. I wasn't sure why I ran, but it sure was fun, twisting and turning, until we found the ice cream.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, him giving me a grin, as I opened the door to the small shop, almost tripping, when he grabbed me.

"Thanks- for grabbing me." I said, getting balanced, and on my feet.

"It's the least I can do, I mean, you're buying-"

"It's just ice cream.. hm... bear." I told him, creating a nickname for him, at the spot.

"Bear?"

"You remind me of a bear, a cuddly stuffed bear!"

"Then, can I call you Sunshine?" He muttered, looking away embarrassed at what he said.

"Sure, Bear!" I told him, before going over to the ice cream.. person. "So.. uh- we want a chocolate and..."

"Anything." Dan told me.

"Chocolate.. and something random! Uh- pick something good?" I told them, paying, opening and closing my wallet.

That's how I ended up with a Chocolate and a Horse ice cream in my hands.

"Um- I'll take the horse ice cream?" I asked, putting the two on the table, and sitting down next to him, the person who I had ordered to, suddenly mouthing: 'share,' or at least, I think she did. I used to try and learn how to read mouthing. "Actually, why don't we share if the... horse isn't good?"

He took a bite out of the corn ice cream, starting to talk. "Well- uh- it's ok-" 

I took a spoonful. "Are you sure..? Why- why don't we just share, so we end up eating the same amount of.. horse ice cream."

You looked at me, nervously, before saying yes. 

-•-•-

"Bear!" I smiled, as you walked into the park, holding a new flower crown in your arms. It was aqua, and beautiful. I wondered why you got a new one.

"Sunshine, I got a flower crown for you!" You exclaimed, running up to me. I was shocked, you got me a flower crown? Then, you put it on my head, and you grinned, something beautiful.

"Do you like it?" You asked, nervously, playing with your curls.

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." I told you, smiling.

"Dork."

-•-•-

"He told me I look and act like a girl!" He yelled, getting especially ardent over the topic.

"How could he?"

"Right? I mean- there's no such thing that decides gender roles."

"Gender roles are the worst type of bread."

"I mean, anyone should be allowed to be how they want to be! Masculinity and femininity should be erased." He said.

"Mhm." He was adorable when passionate.

-•-•-

"Why did I agree to come to Karaoke with you?" Dan sighed, flipping through the different songs available.

"Because I'm your sunshine, Bear!" I exclaimed, pointing at 'Toxic,'

"Toxic? Well-"

"Let's do it!" I yelled, pressing the numbers into the machine, and grabbing the two microphones.

"I'm not sure about this-" Bear nervously stood up.

"It'll be fun! Let's do 'A Whole New World,' next!" I smiled, as the lyrics almost began to start.

-•-•-

"Do you ever contemplate the meaninglessness of existence? Where is my life going? Why is anything happening? What is my worth?"

"Bear, no-"

"Why are we alive? What happens to us when we die? If we will all eventually die, then what is the point to trying anything?" Dan laid down on the bench, closing his eyes, and I only watched as he had one more of his iconic existential crisises.

-•-•-

I decided to ask you out, like, as a date. I wasn't even sure of your sexuality, but I wanted to ask. But... you never showed up. I sat on my seat, waiting, staring at the park, and waiting until the sunset, yet, you still didn't come. I was confused. Did you.. not want to come, or- were you unable to come? Soon, I was a mess, and couldn't stop thinking of you. You were fine, I hoped. That's when I got a notification from my parents, that the super villains had been replaced by their heir, and many people had been injured, although, of course, the villain was restrained, and most likely broke an arm.

I prayed you weren't one of those who were hurt by the new villain.

-•-•-

Days later, when you finally showed up, you had an arm cast, and was bruised in many places. You were wearing a new flower crown, which seemed to be too small for your head, and when you walked over to me, I couldn't help but ask.

"Where you hurt by Howl? You didn't come on the day that Howl reigned, so-"

You stared at me, for a moment, before saying nothing, and just sitting down, ignoring me, with a pained expression.

"Bear?" I murmured, wondering if you'd reply. You didn't. "Bear! Please tell me."

"No." You replied, igniting a spark within me.

"What do you mean, no? What happened to you?"

"I-I fell down. During sports." You muttered, glancing away from me.

"I don't buy that, Dan! You don't even do sports, and, you must have had a spectacular fall to have bruised your whole body." I told him, grabbing his arm, and pushing his sweater up. "Bruises. So many."

"I said that I fell."

"Where did you fall?" I asked, unconvinced.

"I- um- I- I said sports." He stuttered.

"What sport. Where?" 

"Um. Soccer, and at the field."

"Will I be forced to ask if you hurt your arm, there?" I questioned, wondering if he'd tell me.

"Ok. It was a lie. But you have no right or reason to know about my personal life!" He yelled at me.

"I have a reason. It's because I care about you!"

"Well, you have no right."

-•-•-

We didn't talk for a long time, after that. We stopped sitting at the same bench, making small talk, and, you started to stop showing up, most of the time, although I stayed, everyday, until the sunset, out of some belief that we could still be friends, somehow. I thought of your curls, your flower crowns, your little habits.

I'd sit there, staring at leaves fall, children play, the clouds move, but all I saw was you. Your eyes, your hair, your every little trait. The words you say, your adorable gestures, and your occasional speeches and rants that I'd listen to. I'd clutch the flower crown you gave me.

And I'd try not to cry.

-•-•-

One day, when I was slowly losing faith that we could reconcile, you ran into the Park, tears running down your face, although not to the point where it'd be noticed by anyone else in the park. You nervously walked toward the bench where I sat, our bench, and sat down.

I wrapped my arms around you, as you slowly sobbed, and I didn't ask anything. Didn't say anything. I just held you in my arms until you stopped. 

"Th-thank you." You muttered.

"No problem." I told you, as you leaned against me, and it seemed as if things were back to normal.

-•-•-

"Dan. I'm not sure I can keep this secret from you any longer." I muttered, as I leaned into him.

"Sunshine?" He nervously asked.

"I'm a superhero. Or- well- in a superhero family." I told him.

The blood drained out of his face. "N-no way!" He nervously told me.

"Yes way." I said. "I can prove it. Should I?"

"Y-yeah. Go for it." He said, his voice, shaky.

I took a deep breath, summoning some pond water to my fingertips, and making them dance, the sight, making Dan flinch back in.. fear? I saw him breathe, before giving a shaky smile. "D-does that mean?"

"Next attack from Howl, I'll be fighting." I told him, as he took heavy breaths. It must be quite shocking.

"Please.. please don't."

"That's the one thing I don't think I can listen to you, about."

We stayed silent for a moment, losing each other in the other's eyes, when Dan calmed down. "Okay... okay."

-•-•-

"Bear!" I called, seeing Dan walking into the park, once more, smiling, as he walked over to our bench. 

"Hey, Phil!" He smiled, it giving my heart a run for its money.

"How are you, today?" I asked, as he sat next to me, nearly on my lap, with how close we were.

"Good. Nothing special really happened. Although, that might be a good thing." He chuckled.

After that, we stopped talking for a while. We often did this, just relaxing, doing nothing but being in each other's presence, as if that made us safer. Soon, however, I realized that Dan had fallen asleep, leaning on me, and I blushed. How he could get away with being so cute was a mystery to me, and so, I touched one of his curls. Soft. Soft curl.

He was beautiful.

And that's how I realized that I was in love with Dan Howell.

-•-•-

Dan woke up in time for the sunset, opening his eyes, as the sky began to transition to the pinkish orange color which was the sunset. He rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting straight, and looking at me in the eyes. 

"I had a weird dream." He told me, looking into the sunset.

"What happened in it?" I questioned.

"I told you 'I love you,' and you said that you did too." Wow.

"I'm not sure that's too much of a stretch."

"Then... I-I love you," He stuttered.

"I love you, too." I told him, ruffling his hair. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

-•-•-

"What are we, to you, Dan?" I asked, wondering what he thought.

"Uh- I love you and you love me.. then." 

"Does that make you my boyfriend?" I questioned, smiling.

"Yes, I presume." I kissed him on the cheek.

-•-•-

"Oh, come on! It's been months, I want to introduce you to my parents!" I cried, annoying Dan.

"You've told me that a hundred times, already." He sighed, as we laid in bed together. 

"Your parents already know, and we're kind of, sorta living together! Why not mine?" I asked, poking his nose.

He sighed. "Sure. Sure. We can do a meet the parents thing."

"Yay! I win!" I exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and gently hitting Dan with it, getting it returned.

-•-•-

I love all of your imperfections, your flaws, your secrets. 

I invited you to a fancy dinner, that night, wearing a suit, and making you do so, as well, although of course, it wasn't the standard type. When you asked what the occasion for the dinner, I simply got down on one knee, and you knew. You knew.

"Dan Howell, light of my life.. Remember when we first met, at the park?" You nodded, tearing up. "You were adorable that day, with your flower crown and oversized sweater. Remember when you leaned against me? When we shared ice cream?" You smiled. "Remember when we first started dating officially? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life creating more beautiful memories with you." Tears. "We can be cheesy, get a small, cozy home, a dog, maybe kids, if you want to..." I nervously glanced up at you. "Will you marry me, Daniel James Howell?"

"Yes. Yes. One hundred times yes." You told me, tearing up, as I hugged you, smiling.

-•-•-

And now, I realized that you were my enemy all along. 

-•-•-

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
